


Funny, Isn't It?

by multiverseofmarvel



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: May not be super canon accurate idrc this is how i want this to go, first work since eight grade lol, this is my first work so tags will be updated as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiverseofmarvel/pseuds/multiverseofmarvel
Summary: Funny, isn't it? How the multiverse works?~Hello! I was really bored over quarantine, and came up with my own version of Doctor Strange and the Multiverse of Madness! I'm finally putting it into words here! It's my first work in like 5 years, so bear with me. I don't have anyone to beta read it, so there might be some mistakes. I can't guarantee canon-accuracy, this is just sort of for fun! Enjoy!
Relationships: Donna Strange & Stephen Strange
Kudos: 4





	Funny, Isn't It?

**_Stephen_ **

Funny, isn’t it, how grief works. The terrifying feelings that consume you when the ones you hold closest to your heart are gone too soon. They say there’s five stages of grief and the mourning process:

Denial 

Anger

Bargaining 

Depression

Acceptance

You never think it’s going to be you going through it. That the stages of grief are meant for those around you. You never believe that the day will come where a loved one dies and you start this process. When it does, it hurts like a bitch.

Stephen never thought the day would come for him. Hell, he was a man of science, a man of medicine. He knew that death was a part of everyday life, and sometimes there was nothing you could do to stop it. That didn’t make it any less painful, though, on the day that his sister died. 

April 15, 2000. The year that will haunt Stephen Strange until the day he too died. It was Donna Strange’s seventeenth birthday. They were out for a swim in the pond behind their house. Donna, despite being two years younger than him, was Stephen’s best friend. No one expected two siblings to be so close. They expected them to fight and get on each other’s nerves at all hours of the day. Not to say that they didn’t fight, but the companionship they gave one another outweighed any fight or argument they could have ever had. Why try to make more friends when you had, as Donna always jokingly referred to it as a “built-in best friend?” Donna and Stephen understood each other better than anyone else ever could, and that’s what made her death even harder for Stephen. 

The day had started out joyful. Donna was turning seventeen, and dreaming of the life she would have after high school. Not only was it her birthday, but also exactly one month until she would graduate high school. Both her and her brother wanted to be doctors, Stephen a neurosurgeon, and her a medical examiner. Stephen was already well on his way to completing a Biology degree from NYU. Donna was headed there in the fall as well. Stephen had pretended to be annoyed that Donna was following him to college, but deep down they both knew he was happy about it. She was his best friend. It would make life so much more interesting with his little sister around once again. 

After her birthday lunch, Donna had insisted that her brother go swimming with her. They had a pond in their backyard, and it was the perfect spring weather for a swim. They swam and splashed each other like they were kids again. It was looking to be a perfect day, until Stephen went back into the house to use the bathroom.

When he walked back out not five minutes later, Donna was nowhere to be found “Donna!” he yelled, wondering if she was just hiding from him, trying to scare him. It wasn’t unlike her to do something like that. She liked to hide from him in the woods beyond the pond, where she would climb the trees and wait for him to walk under looking for her, and drop various things she found on his head. Stephen searched the forest for what felt like hours, but was maybe only twenty minutes. He still hadn’t found her, and he usually had by this point. He turned, walking out of the woods towards the pond, when he saw something. Floating in the pond, was what appeared to be the lifeless body of his sister. Stephen ran and dove in to drag her out. He performed CPR and tried to get her back, but to no avail. 

She was gone. Lost to drowning in one of her happy places. The medical examiner said that she likely had a cramp and went under while Stephen had been in the house. There was nothing anyone could have done. He didn’t believe that. He could have been there to see her go under. He could have been there to bring her back before it was too late. After Donna’s funeral, Stephen could feel nothing but anger. One can’t be in denial when you’re holding the lifeless body of your sister in your arms, trying to breath her back. No, he was angry. Angry at himself for not saving Donna. Angry at the world for taking her too soon. Hell, he was even angry at Donna herself for a brief period. Why did she have to die? She had the brightest future ahead of her, and now she was six feet under. 


End file.
